Sudden Changes
by ShortieGirl06
Summary: Sara is a sophomore in college and a temporary Professor arrives.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sudden Changes  
  
Disclaimer: None of these are mine expect for Keri and Nikki.  
  
Summary: Sara is a sophomore in college and a temporary Professor arrives.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoy this story.  
  
* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara looked at her calendar that was pinned up next to her bed. She reached over and grabbed a red permanent marker off from her desk. She drew an X out on today's date. Today was almost over and then tomorrow would begin. She sighed as she counted the days til' Spring Break. Only a week left. She couldn't wait. She was going to Hawaii with her two best friends, Keri and Nikki.  
  
She is twenty and a sophomore at Harvard. She lived in a dorm with two people she could hardly stand. They were always partying, drinking, and it always seem to be her dorm. Nobody else's. When her two annoying roommates would throw a party, she would either be locked in her room or with Keri and Nikki. They too went to Harvard but were on a different floor then her.  
  
A knock banged loudly on her door.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Another loud knock.  
  
She sighed. She got up from where she was sitting and unlocked the door. She swung it open with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you come out and enjoy the party?" A drunken boy asked with a red plastic cup in his hand. She guessed it was beer.  
  
"No." With that she slammed the door in his face and locked it.  
  
Her roommates were yet, throwing another party and it seemed to be more since Spring Break was almost here.  
  
She sighed as she looked at her empty suitcase by the door.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Few minutes later, she was getting clothes out of her drawers and putting them in her tan suitcase.  
  
A knock came to her door.  
  
She walked over and unlocked it.  
  
Keri busted into her door as she opened it. She automatically shut the door, out of breath.  
  
"There--" she tried to catch her breath. "There are a lot of people out there, some party."  
  
"How many?"  
  
Keri cracked the door open.  
  
"See for yourself."  
  
She walked away, giving Sara space.  
  
Sara eyes got big. She didn't think there would be that many people out there. There had to be at least hundred people out there.  
  
She shut the door and turned around seeing Keri sitting on the bed. She was picking up one of her shirts and folding it into her suitcase.  
  
"So, Keri, what's up?"  
  
She looked up at her with a frown.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She glanced down and then shook her head.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She looked up at her again and smiled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sara eyed her.  
  
"You know, you're the worst liar. Ever."  
  
Keri laughed.  
  
"I know."  
  
Sara smiled, moving her suitcase on the floor to sit beside her.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me anything."  
  
Keri sighed and looked at her.  
  
"I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything."  
  
"You won't."  
  
Keri stared down at the floor before telling her.  
  
"I won't be able to make it to Hawaii."  
  
Sara cocked her head sideways.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I have a lot of work I didn't do this semester and I need to work on it in order to pass."  
  
Sara nodded her head in understanding.  
  
A smiled pressed on Keri's lips.  
  
"Thanks for understanding."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
They both stood up and hugged each other.  
  
"I'll see you around." Keri said as she walked to the door.  
  
"See you." Sara called to her as she walked out.  
  
She plumped down on her bed and laid back. She closed her eyes, leading her into a deep sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC. 


	3. Chapter Three

The morning sun shined brightly through the window. Sara was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned as the light shined in her eyes. She finally got up and got showered. She got out and looked at her clock, it was eight-thirty. Her class started at nine.  
  
She then walked to her closet and picked out an outfit. She chose a white shirt and demin jeans. She looked at her appearance in a full length mirror by her closet. She looked OK. She sighed and turned around, glancing at her clock. It was almost time for her morning class to begin. She grabbed her black messenger bag from the floor and put it over her shoulder.  
  
She walked out of her bedroom door and saw people passed out on the couch and floor. Beer bottles and plastic cups laid everywhere. She only hoped that everybody had later classes. She walked out of the front door and slammed it, hoping it would wake some of them up.  
  
She walked into her first period class and sat down in the front row. She was the first one to arrive. She looked around the empty classroom. She suddenly heard people talking as they approach the door.  
  
"And here's your classroom --." Professor Kelly stop talking and looked at Sara and then at her watch.  
  
"Hi Sara, your early."  
  
"Yeah, I thought I'd get a few minutes early start today."  
  
She nodded and smiled. She turned her attention to the person who she was talking to earlier. He was looking at Sara.  
  
"Sir."  
  
He glanced at the Professor.  
  
"Huh?" He looked like he was in his mid 30's. He was wearing a gray suit and underneath that was a pressed, white dressy shirt.  
  
He looked good for his age.  
  
"Uh. Nevermind," A fake smile pressed on Professor Kelly's lips.  
  
She turned to Sara. She was looking at him. Professor Kelly just waved it away.  
  
"Sara," She said loudly. "Since you're here, I'll tell you."  
  
Sara jumpily turned her attention to Professor Kelly, losing her gaze off of his.  
  
"I am going to be away for a couple of weeks and I needed somebody to fill me in."  
  
She then turned to him. His gaze was now, down at the floor.  
  
"Sara, this is Professor Grissom."  
  
He glanced at Professor Kelly and then at her.  
  
She stood up as he walked up to her. He held out his hand and she shook it.  
  
"Welcome to Harvard, Professor Grissom."  
  
With a smirk, he said. "Thanks, Sara."  
  
Students started to fill the classroom. She didn't realize that she still had ahold of his hand. She let go as she blushed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"My fault." He said, smoothly.  
  
Sara sat down as he walked next to Professor Kelly. Everybody was in their seats as the bell ranged. Professor Kelly began to talk about her plans.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC. 


	4. Chapter Four

"Ewww!" The whole class went beside Sara. She had a smile on her face. She enjoyed these kind of things.  
  
Professor Grissom was showing the class a bloat floater from one of his early cases.  
  
He looked at everyone's face as he showed the next picture. It was almost the same but from a different angle.  
  
Sara was queasey at that one for some reason but kept a smile on her face.  
  
Professor Grissom stared at her. She was the only one that was not disgusted. She was a true CSI.  
  
He secretly smiled and then laid the pictures on the desk.  
  
"Any questions?" He asked as he leaned his back against the desk.  
  
Sara raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Miss..?"  
  
"Sidle."  
  
He nodded. "Go ahead, Miss. Sidle."  
  
"How did you get him out?"  
  
"Well..." He started to talk but the bell interrupted him.  
  
"That's all for today. Class dismissed."  
  
Everybody stood up and left. Sara did the same but waited for Professor Kelly to leave. Today was her last day. When she left, Sara walked up to him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi." She said, smiling at him.  
  
"Well, did you enjoy my teaching today?" He asked her.  
  
"Very much. Did you have fun teaching?"  
  
He smirked at her.  
  
"Very much."  
  
"Good." She smiled.  
  
He grabbed the pictures of the bloat floater and put them in the folder.  
  
"Do you?" He asked as he set down the folder and sat down in the chair.  
  
"Do I what?" She asked as she put down her messenger bag and dragged a chair near him.  
  
He leaned back and looked at her as she was ready to listen to anything he had to say.  
  
"Do you want to know how I got him out?"  
  
"Pssst." Someone said from the doorway. Sara turned and saw Nikki standing there. He looked as well.  
  
"Hey, Nikki."  
  
Nikki stood up straight and tried to act cool.  
  
"Hey, I have to talk to you."  
  
Sara eyed her friend before turning to him.  
  
"Griss--, I mean Professor Grissom, you will have to excuse my friend. She's out of the loop sometimes."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"You promise to tell me tomorrow how you got him out?" She stood up and grabbed her bag from the floor.  
  
"I promise." He said as he stood up and held out his hand.  
  
She shook it. "Nice to meet you, Miss. Sidle."  
  
A smile pressed on her lips.  
  
"You too, Professor Grissom."  
  
Half way down the hallway Nikki turned to her.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," She tried to think of something to complete what she saw. "You were flirting with him!"  
  
"Shhh, Nikki!"  
  
Nikki quiet down. "Sorry, but you were."  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Yes, you were!"  
  
Sara shook her head.  
  
Her friend eyed her. Her hands on her hips. A smile pressing on her lips.  
  
Sara looked at her. She knew she couldn't hide anything from her or Keri. What if she was flirting with him? No harm was done. He's your teacher for christ sake! She sighed as she looked at Nikki. She still had her hands on her hips.  
  
Sara just waved the whole situation away.  
  
"Nikki, enough about me. What is up with you? What did you have to talk to me about?"  
  
"I kind of wanted to tell you earlier but you were busy."  
  
"Well, I am here now. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to go with you and Keri to Hawaii."  
  
"Didn't Keri tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Keri's not going to Hawaii. She had to much stuff to do."  
  
"Sara, I'm sorry. I just can't go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'd rather be with my family for Spring Break. I haven't seen them in a while."  
  
Sara nodded.  
  
"Who am I going to bring? I have no one else to take."  
  
Nikki smiled.  
  
"You can always take the Professor." Nikki said, jokingly.  
  
A smiled pressed on Sara's lip. She knew she was kidding.  
  
Nikki hugged her and whispered in her ear. "I really am sorry."  
  
Sara nodded and saw her friend walk away.  
  
Sara turned and wandered back to class. She saw him with his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up. She could see his tan arms.  
  
She walked in and closed the door.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC. 


	5. Chapter Five

Sara closed the door, lightly. She was glad that he didn't hear her come in. She stood there, admiring him. What was she doing here? What brought her back here? She turned around and opened the door slightly. She just wanted to slip out.  
  
"Sara."  
  
She jumped and turned around.  
  
"Hi." She said, feeling like an idiot.  
  
"Do you need anything?" He asked as he looked at her.  
  
"No. I just wanted to see if you were still here."  
  
"I am." He stood up and started to walk towards her.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to ask you a question."  
  
He was in front of her.  
  
"Alright, ask."  
  
No, she couldn't ask him. He'll say no. Beside, it was wrong. He's your teacher.  
  
She paused and looked at him.  
  
"I forgot."  
  
"Oh. I hope you remember, soon." He said, smirking.  
  
She laughed nervously. "Yeah. Well, I got to go."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sara reached for the door knob and turned it. It wouldn't open. She tried to turn it harder, it was stuck.  
  
Sara turned around and looked at him.  
  
She motioned to the door. "It won't open."  
  
He reached over and she stood where she was. Her back against the door.  
  
Suddenly, time froze. It seemed like the world stopped, just for them. Her heart was beating out of her chest as he looked at her. The way he looked at her.  
  
She leaned in, didn't know why she was doing it. He did the same but suddenly the door opened and she went flying backwards with him on top on her.  
  
"A sneak preview before the movie, huh?" Nikki asked as she looked down, grinning.  
  
Professor Grissom stood up and leaned a hand. She took it and he pulled her up.  
  
"I am sorry about that." He said, looking at her.  
  
"So am I."  
  
After a moment of awkwardness, Sara broke the silent.  
  
"I'll see you later, Professor Grissom."  
  
She started to walk away with Nikki.  
  
"Sara."  
  
"Yes?" She turned around.  
  
"Call me Grissom."  
  
She nodded and then smiled.  
  
Grissom walked back in class as Nikki and Sara walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC. 


	6. Chapter Six

"Oh, my god!" Nikki said as she walked into Sara's dorm and sat down on her bed.  
  
"What?" Sara asked as she was putting down her messenger bag and closing the door.  
  
"That Professor is hot!"  
  
Sara grinned at her.  
  
"Don't I know it!"  
  
"What were you guys doing?" Nikki asked.  
  
She didn't say anything. She was thinking about what happened between them.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Sara."  
  
"What?" Sara suddenly snapped out. She went over and sat next to her.  
  
"What were you guys doing?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Come on, what I witness wasn't exactly innocence."  
  
She smiled and looked at her.  
  
"I leaned in and then he leaned in..."  
  
Nikki squealed.  
  
"What else happened?"  
  
Sara's smile grew wider.  
  
"I think we were going to kiss but someone ruined it."  
  
"I didn't do it!"  
  
Sara laughed.  
  
"Seriously, I didn't know. If I had known, I wouldn't have ruined a moment like that!"  
  
Sara sighed.  
  
"Well, at least you got a chance to get under him." Nikki winked and then laughed.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes with a grin on her face.  
  
"So, why did you ruin the moment?"  
  
"I was walking back to my dorm then suddenly I saw Keri walking down the hallway with some guy. Do you want to know who it was?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Keith Manning."  
  
"Not the Keith Manning!"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
Sara had the longest crush on him. He has blue eyes and brown hair. He looks just like a God.  
  
Who has blue eyes? Blue eyes. Blue eyes. Grissom. The way he looked at her. She smiled over the thought that he was going to let her call him Grissom.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" A familiar voice called out.  
  
Nikki and Sara both looked at the person who was standing at the door.  
  
"Nothing." Sara said, getting up to use the bathroom.  
  
As soon as Sara walked into the bathroom. Keri sat over next to Nikki.  
  
"What's her problem?"  
  
"Boy stealer."  
  
"Nevermind that question, what is your problem?"  
  
"Why did you go and steal the boy that Sara likes?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, don't give me that crap. I saw you with Keith."  
  
"Oh, yeah. We are dating now; beside she'll get over it."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh, don't give me that crap. You were standing right in front of them."  
  
"You mean that you saw it?"  
  
"Everybody saw it. He was on top of her, looking at her. She was looking at him. They looked like they were in love."  
  
Nikki gaped. She thought she was the only one that saw it. Oh god, how was she going to tell Sara?  
  
Sara's heart sank in her chest as she fell down to the floor. She listened to their conversation to see what Keri had to say. Anything about Keith, she didn't expect to hear that about Grissom and her. What was she going to do? Whatever it was, she had to think fast.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
Sara slowly opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Both Nikki and Keri suddenly turned to look at her.  
  
"Sara..." Nikki began.  
  
Sara just stood there, not moving.  
  
"Sara..." she said, again. She couldn't search for any words to describe how she felt.  
  
"Nikki," Sara said, softly.  
  
Nikki closed her mouth as she waited for her to continue.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to explain. I heard everything."  
  
Keri and Nikki looked at each other then looked down at the floor.  
  
Sara walked over and opened her door.  
  
She stood and then turned around.  
  
"I guess, I'll tell the Professor about this."  
  
"Whoa. Wh -- what professor?"  
  
Sara stood there in confusion.  
  
"You didn't see who it was?" Nikki asked Keri.  
  
"Of course not! Your big butt was blocking their faces. I thought it was just another student."  
  
"Hey!" Nikki said as she playfully pushed Keri off the bed.  
  
Keri lay there, laughing. Sara and Nikki laughed with her as Sara walked over to help her up.  
  
They sighed as they all sat on the edge of the bed, holding hands.  
  
"So, Sara..." Keri began.  
  
"Nothing happened with him, Keri." Sara said, smirking.  
  
Keri looked over at Nikki and gave her a look.  
  
"Nothing happened, huh?" Keri asked mischievously.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.  
  
"Ah, forget it. I'll find out sooner or later."  
  
"Nothing happened!" Sara said, loudly yet giddy.  
  
Keri smirked as she shook her head.  
  
"Sara, do you have a bathing suit for Hawaii, yet?" Nikki asked her.  
  
Sara turned to her and shook her head.  
  
She then looked back and forth between her friends before saying.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are not going with me!"  
  
"I am sorry, Sara. I wish I could go." Keri said as she squeezed her hand.  
  
"You know I would go but I just can't. I need to be with my family." Nikki said, squeezing her other hand.  
  
Sara sighed at her two best friends.  
  
"You know, you can always take the --."  
  
"Nikki! Don't say that, again!"  
  
Keri gasped.  
  
"That's a great idea!"  
  
Nikki and Sara both looked at her.  
  
"Or not."  
  
Sara stood up and turned around to face them.  
  
"Would it be a bad thing to invite him with me?"  
  
They both looked at her as if she was insane.  
  
"Are you serious?" Nikki gaped. "I was only joking."  
  
"Oh, I know you were." Sara told her with a smile on her face.

. . . . . .  
  
TBC.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Thanks to Janet, my beta reader! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

. . . . . .

Later that evening, Nikki, Keri, and Sara decided to shop for a bathing suit for Sara.  
  
"What about this one?" Keri asked as she pulled it off from the rack. It was a one-piece and purple.  
  
Sara gave her a look of disgust.  
  
Keri snickered and put it back on the clothing rack as Nikki walked up to them with a red two-piece bikini.  
  
"What about this one?" Nikki asked, holding it up.  
  
Sara looked at it before answering.  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Do you think Professor Grissom will like it on you?" Keri asked, smirking.  
  
"Do you think he should come? Do you think he would say yes?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Nikki said, suddenly seeing him over Sara's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I'll ask him tomorrow."  
  
"Why do it tomorrow when you can do it today?" Keri asked when she saw Nikki's eye widen as she saw him.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Turn around." Nikki said, grinning ear to ear.  
  
Sara turned around and saw Grissom only a few feet from the Jewelry Shop.  
  
"Oh, god." She muttered.  
  
She turn back to face her girls, who were telling her to go over to him.  
  
"I can't! What if he's shopping for his girlfriend or wife?" Sara said as she walked around her friends to hide from him.  
  
"Sara, how do you know that? He might be over there looking for jewelry for you." Nikki said.  
  
"Why would he do that? He doesn't even know me!"  
  
"Sara, you guys almost kissed."  
  
"You guys kissed?!" Keri shouted.  
  
Grissom turned his head as Sara pulled her two friends away from him.  
  
"Speak loud enough, Keri?" Sara hissed.  
  
"Sorry." She said, embarrassed.  
  
"We didn't kiss. We didn't do anything!"  
  
"He's coming over here." Nikki said under her breath.  
  
"Damn you, Keri." Sara hissed under her breath.  
  
"Sara?" Grissom said as he approached them.  
  
Sara turned around with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, Professor Grissom."  
  
"I thought I told you to call me Grissom." He said, smirking.  
  
She laughed nervously, and clasped her hands together. "Grissom," she began. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just looking around. You?"  
  
"Shopping for a bathing suit."  
  
"Oh, you're going away for Spring Break, huh?" He asked with a frown.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I am. I am going to Hawaii."  
  
"That sounds fun. I hope you girls enjoy that." He turned to leave and Sara looked at her friends and both of them made a 'shoo' motion with their hands.  
  
"Uh, Grissom, wait up." Sara said as she walked quickly beside him.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"This is probably wrong for me to say and too forward..." Her voice trailed.  
  
Grissom looked at her. She looked at him.  
  
Oh, god. Could she do it? Can she say it?  
  
"Would you like to come to Hawaii with me?" She said so quickly that she had to catch her breath.  
  
"Um," he looked down at the floor and then back up at her. "I don't know what to do about this."  
  
She sighed and started to walk away from him.  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
She turned around to face him.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He let go of her arm and stood there.  
  
"It's okay. It was really stupid of me to ask you." She said with a smile.  
  
She walked back to her friends who stood there and witnessed the whole thing.  
  
Sara paid for the red bathing suit and they walked out of the store department.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
TBC.


End file.
